


Safe In His Embrace

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Getting stranded on Rumrunner's Isle wasn't in her plans, but at least she was in good company.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Safe In His Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 21st, prompt was: smut. Thank you starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Walt Disney Pictures. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Elizabeth let out a tired sigh, taking a sip of the bottle of rum that she was currently drinking. Getting stranded on a small island had not been on her agenda for the day, but then again, neither had this whirlwind of chaotic events.

Jack, however, was good company. The pirate was growing on her, in unexpected ways. At first, she had loathed his flirtatious and carefree attitude, but now, she found it to be endearing. Part of her wished she could be as carefree as him. Glancing at him, she realised that he was looking at her with a hungry gaze in his eyes. 

Licking her lips, Elizabeth felt a tug of want in her lower stomach. “Jack,” she murmured, gripping the bottle of rum tightly as he scooted closer to her.

“I’m going to kiss you, Miss Swann,” Jack said, leaning in so close that she could smell the sweet rum on his lips.

“Please,” Elizabeth whispered. She eagerly kissed him back, moaning as he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. Opening her mouth slightly, she let him deepen the kiss.

“Luv,” he hissed, pulling away.

“Will you... “ Elizabeth trailed off. 

Jack grinned at her eagerly. “Spit it out, luv, tell me exactly what it is you want.”

“I want you, Jack,” Elizabeth admitted softly. “I’d very much like to have sex with you.” Her cheeks warmed at her admission. She had never anticipated feeling so strongly for the pirate in front of her, but now that she’s gotten to know Jack, she couldn’t imagine her life any other way.

His grin deepened at her admission. “I can’t think of a better thing for us to do on this island, luv.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Elizabeth admitted. “I hope that doesn’t change anything.”

Jack’s gaze softened at her words. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a tender kiss, coaxing another moan from her. “If anything, Miss Swann, that makes me want you even more.”

Suddenly, his hands were everywhere. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure. His hands trailed beneath her skirt and up her blouse, squeezing and gripping where he could. She whimpered in pleasure, pressing her body up into him. She could feel his hardness pressing into her leg, and suddenly her nerves were back. She broke the kiss. "Jack, I… Call me Elizabeth," she whispered quietly, looking at him with a small grin. “It’s only fitting since you’re about to know me so intimately.”

Jack smirked. "Right you are, luv. Elizabeth, lay back,” he directed her, helping her get comfortable in the sand. He captured her lips in a kiss once more. His hand pushed her skirt up, pressing kisses to her tan skin. Her heart began to beat wildly, her breath coming out in heavy pants.

Jack’s lips pressed themselves down on her neck as he moved his body towards her. He teased her, causing her to moan. His hand trailed up her thigh, stopping near her undergarments. He teased her through them, finding they were already wet with anticipation. Moving them to the side, he gently he slid two fingers inside her.

"Ohhhh," Elizabeth said, allowing herself to adjust to the sensation. 

Jack chuckled and started to move his fingers slowly.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer. She began to kiss his neck, biting the skin gently. She wanted Jack; she wanted to know what it'd be like to feel him… To have him ravish her as she imagined only he could do.

He withdrew his hands and hooking his fingers in her knickers; he pulled them down. Elizabeth trembled with excitement. Her whole body felt warm, like it was on fire. His touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Her hand moved downwards, finding their way towards his trousers. Without overthinking it, she opened them. He groaned into her mouth while kissing her.

Elizabeth grasped his hard cock, tentatively rubbing the soft skin. "Is that all right?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jack chuckled. "That's more than all right, luv." His eyes fluttered closed momentarily.

He buried his face in her neck, sucking on the soft skin, teasing her.

Elizabeth panted. She felt her skin tingle, and her body shiver. “More,” she whimpered, wanting more of his touch. “Yes, Jack,” she groaned.

With a groan, Jack readjusted himself, placing his body between her legs. She was wet and ready for him. Looking towards Elizabeth, he gently cupped her face. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Is this something you truly want?" He paused, grinning. “Not just the rum talking, right?”

Laughing, she nodded. "I want you, Jack. Please, take me… And it’s not just the rum talking."

He nodded, pushing his cock towards her entrance. Looking towards her, she gave a quick nod. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself inside her. He felt her barrier and knew it'd be better to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward.

Elizabeth cried out softly, trying to stifle the sound, her hands gripping his arms tightly. Jack paused, waiting for her body to adjust.

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking down at her. He reached up and brushed some hair from her face.

Elizabeth nodded, moving slightly, getting used to the feeling. It felt as if he had filled her completely. After a few moments, she gave him a nod. "I'm okay, Jack, you can move now."  
He began to move back and forth, kissing her gently. As he moved quicker, Elizabeth cried out. She buried her fingers in Jack’s long hair.

"Oh, God, Jack, you feel so good!" she cried out, wanting more. She tugged at his hair, trying to pull him closer to her body.

He began to move faster, his hand snaking down between them. His fingers quickly found her clit, rubbing it gently.

Elizabeth let out a moan. Without warning, she cried out. His lips quickly caught hers, swallowing her moans as she shuddered with her orgasm. He found he couldn't hold his much longer after her muscles tightened around him, so he gave over to the edge. Panting, they nuzzled each other as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

Jack pulled out of her, shifting in the sand and pulling her so that she was resting on his chest. 

Elizabeth couldn’t keep the smile off her face. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. She peered up at Jack. “Thank you,” she murmured.

"You don't regret it?" he asked, looking down at her. 

“Of course not,” Elizabeth said. “I meant it when I said I wanted you, Jack. You’ve grown on me.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’re something else, Elizabeth,” he murmured, flashing her a smile. 

She opened her mouth to respond, but a yawn slipped out.

“Get some rest,” Jack said. “We’ll figure out a plan in the morning.” Grabbing his coat, he draped it over Elizabeth, who was still cuddled up against his side.

“Thank you,” she murmured, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, feeling safe in Jack’s embrace.


End file.
